Star Wars 40k: Fire Warrior
by Roktoof
Summary: Serve the Greater Good Kais had done and serve it he will do, for there is no greater cause than the Tau'va itself. Now stuck in a world where strange men and machines clash for control of the galaxy, the Fire Warrior struggles to live in an universe that doesn't believe in his cause. Don't forget to leave a READ AND REVIEW YA GITZ! (DISCONTINUED)
1. A Universe Far, Far Away

Shas'ui Kais thought that he had done it, that his war was suddenly over. After a long, prolonged fight against the Imperials to save Aun'el Ko'vash, then fighting off Chaos forces with the remaining Imperials, whom he acknowleged as Space Marines, he thought, that maybe, the Greater Good would have been spread deep in Dolumar IV, but of course, Kais had left the planet to be obliterated.

As the Orca dropship he was in was flying somewhere in deep space (the cruiser operated by the Air Caste was overrun by unknown forces), he eventually heard some sort of alarm.

 _"Alert! Alert! Propulsion systems are malfunctioning! Repeat, propulsion is malfunctioning!"_

"Pilot, how much time do we have till touchdown?" El'Lusha, Kais' mentor asked, not deterred by the situation.

 _"10 minutes and descending fast."_ "Kais, brace for impact."

The mentally traumatized Fire Warrior carried out the order and held on for dear life, he wouldn't dare disobey his mentor.

 _"5 minutes and descending."_ Kais began to panic, but he was holding still, not wanting to give in to fear.

 _"3 minutes and descending."_ _"1 minute, no wait, BRACE FOR IMPACT!"_ Then Kais' world went black as the dropship crash landed, sending him in deep unconsciousness.

* * *

Suddenly, Kais woke up with a blur that seem to depart from him in a minute. the crashed site was a horrifying sight. Now how can he survive in where he was? He was all alone. Even Lusha died in the crash. Now, where was he? Before he had time to answer where he was, he packed up and scavenged what was intact.

What he packed was indeed suitable for a Fire Warrior: a pulse rifle, photon grenades, extra ammunition, and a Honor Blade that he used (rarely) for melee; weird, Fire Warriors don't fight in melee, and a rail rifle.

Within a stroke of luck, the bay doors suddenly opened and Kais readied himself for the worst. He aimed his pulse rifle and stepped outside.

But when he looked outside, it seemed to be a view that he never saw before. A wonderful forest with amazing amounts of fauna of the strangest kind were all around him. He didn't let down his guard and went on forward, possibly sensing a threat. With pulse rifle in hand, he prepared for what seemed to be the worst for him.

And of course, he had to prepare for the worst.

* * *

Aayla Secura was indeed a great Jedi and an inspiring leader. She led the Clone Army to battle against the CIS in Felucia, but if it wasn't for her, then the clones she led to battle would have lost against the Separatists. She, along with a duo of Clone Scouts, stopped their bikes at the exact crash location after being informed that there was a crash. She wondered if it was a Separatist or a Republic craft, but none of the clone intels could identify the strange craft, so she decided to investigate the crash site herself.

With her retinue of Clones, they began investigating the strange, boxy dropship, that they obviously cannot identify, not it's make nor it's manufacturer. If Aayla had to guess, this ship didn't belong to any of the engineering manufacturing companies in the entire galaxy. What an obvious disappointment. Now they had to see if there were survivors in the crash. She glowed her lightsabers to provide light since the dropship was rather dark, so upon entering the damaged craft...

"General Secura! Over here!"

One of the two Clones eventually found a strange, blue-skinned alien dressed in very weird armor, covered in all except his head.

"Is he alive?"

The Clone placed two fingers at his neck, but after a few seconds, he replied "No ma'm. They're dead. All of them."

So Aayla pointed her lightsaber at the rest of the strange blue-skinned aliens, the blood here and there left in the crash allowed the Twi'lek Jedi to assume that there were no survivors in the crash. Sad that she could have saved at least one of them until it was all gone. Curiously, she ordered...

"Call for backup. We need to preserve the remains of these strangers."

"Yes General."

One of them walked outside of the dropship to initially follow the orders and call for reinforcements.

* * *

Now Kais wasn't letting his guard down at the slightest, for he was crossing through the forest of the strange plants, hoping that none of the wildlife native here wouldn't attack him. So just as he was crossing down the river with pulse rifle in hand, a voice intercepted him...

"Hey you!"

The Fire Warrior turned and pointed his rifle at the source of the voice, and in front of him were a squad of strange white beings with the source of the one being the one with a red plates laid around his waist.

The strange beings in white did the same as Kais did before, all of their strange weapons pointed at him, but Kais couldn't figure out who to point at.

"Who are you?!" Kais shouted

"We were going to say the same to you."

"I'll ask you! Where I am and what planet is this?!"

The Clones didn't reply so Kais shouted "Answer me!"

"Okay, just take it easy, put the weapon down and we'll talk about this." the leader said and ordered another clone "Inform the general that we have a stranger."

"Yes sir!" that clone went away from the confrontation upon receiving the order.

So the clone commander there pulled out one of his pistols before pressing a blue button on that pistol.

Now Kais was feeling outnumbered, the strange white beings there were closing in on him, he obviously can't recognize them as Imperials or not. He wondered if the Imperials had soldiers like the one standing before him, as he never encounter such soldiers back in Dolumar IV. That suddenly was interrupted when the squad leader fired a blue ring at him, now sending him into the world of unconsciousness.

The clones were impressed at Kais' armor and equipment, but didn't converse into it as their commander ordered them to haul his body and his weapon back to command post.

* * *

Upon returning with the preserved bodies of the strangers, Aayla returned to the command post as said, with a guard post with at least 2 AT-TEs guarding the entrance.

Aayla received the message from one of the clone commanders, but ordered the latter to provide the explanation. As a result, the clone came forward to her and reported "We've encountered a stranger of some kind from the river ma'm. He's alright."

"Let me see this stranger."

"Yes ma'm!"

The clone commander led her the out cold body of Kais, strangely. She looked at him, his armor's make and design was much compared to that of the dead strangers that she recently ordered to be preserved for study. She then said "This must be the only survivor in the crash. Commander, I want that craft to be taken for immediate study. I want what we've discovered to be taken back to Coruscant!"

"It will be done, ma'm!"

The commander complied to the order, leaving Aayla alone with the knocked out Fire Warrior. She laid a hand in the latter's cheek curiously and asked in wonder...

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Surprise! Surprise! Our Fire Warrior is now in the Star Wars universe! Don't know, but I better hope it to be the Clone Wars series. Don't forget an R &R ya gitz!**


	2. What is this Republic?

Now Kais woke up from his unconscious state, he was now in a room in white with blue glows, and that he was clad in white clothes rather than his armor. Very strange indeed. He nearly fell into his knees trying to stand up, and upon lying down on his back, he began experiencing very weird visions; or rather, his traumatizing battle experiences as he laid down against the wall in a trance.

He found himself back the trenches in Dolumar IV again, armed with a Plasma Carbine and fully armored but harshly supplied. He had only two photon grenades, a chainsword and a lascarbine with seemingly low ammunition. He then wandered off with gun aimed and went to scour some Imperials. Upon being fired on by a PDF, Kais took cover and waited till that soldier overheated his gun then came out and fired at the former in the head, seeing the gue'la fall down head first to the ground then began searching his corpse for any spare ammo. He only found three clips that can fit the lascarbine and aimed his rifle at an incoming PDF soldier, tearing apart the human by only three shots. He then moved on without searching the latest corpse.

As Kais went about avoiding artillery and unimportant laser fire, he began moving about with haste, then eventually stopped to see a trio of Fire Warriors keeping their heads down as a hail of gunfire were flying to and over to where they're hiding behind, with one nearing death and joined them into cover.

Across them was a 10 meter stretch of land all banged up from mortar and artillery fire, leaving behind blackened makeshift foxholes. In front of the trio and Kais was a bunker that was about 7 inches long with a 5 centimeter long window. In the middle of the bunker was indeed a heavy weapon firing extensively at the Tau across from where it was.

"Kais! You have to help! Imperial heavy weapons are keeping us down! Here, use this and blow the damned weapon, and hurry!" one of the Fire Warriors, a Shas'ui, handed him an extra photon grenade midsentence and allowed Kais to move, causing the Shas'ui to order "Covering fire!"

So the trio of the brave Fire Warriors then raised their pulse rifle and fired at the Imperial heavy weapon just as it was about to fire after reloading, pinning down the crew as the gunner was barely taking a shot at Kais rushing into their position, eventually stopping at a foxhole, and again the weapon fired, letting loose a hail of bolter fire at the trio, killing the Shas'ui who was firing continuously but glanced at the ammo bearer at the arm at the last moment, forcing the gunner to hold the ammo belt while firing while his fellow crewman was taken away from the firing line to be tended by the medic.

Kais, with all of his might, threw the grenade at the heavy weapon, destroying the weapon in a heavy inferno, consuming the gunner in the process. The last two Fire Warriors then followed Kais into entering the bunker, one was at Kais' side in the left while the other was at the right, throwing another proton grenade at the window.

"On three, we enter. Ready?"

"Yes Shas'ui!" which referred to Kais since he was also a Shas'ui, like the bodyguard moments before the latter died.

Kais counted down to three and opened the door, what came out was a steady hail of laser bolts, before Kais and the Fire Warrior behind him returned fire. The other Fire Warrior on the right attempted to do a runner inside, but was torn in apart in the returning fire before he could get inside. After a few seconds, Kais then ordered angrily...

"Get inside shas'la!"

"Yes sir!"

The last Fire Warrior went inside; this time with success despite being fired upon, the latter laid down covering fire with enough pressure to allow his superior to move in. Now Kais could likely see a barricade occupied by half a dozen Imperial Guardsmen, backed by a Commissar Cadet. He eventually fired back, precisely to glance two Guardsmen and promptly kill the junior commissar, eventually causing the Guardsmen to retreat immediately.

Kais and the Fire Warrior went inside promptly, eventually stopping by a hallway with six doors (three doors for each wall), then Kais went inside the first door.

"Shas'la! Over here!"

"Yes, shas'ui, what is it?"

The two Tau were amazed to see an abundant supply of ammunition, for their weapons only.

"Take all of the ammo. We need it right now."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **6 hours later...**

"Admit to this blue-skinned stranger you have, but taking in such strange technology is a move we must not take lightly. Unknown is the technology this stranger possesses. So too is his species."

"I understand Master Yoda."

"The Republic will handle what you've discovered for study, not the Jedi Council itself." A black bald man in sand white garbs said with utter sensuality.

"Indeed masters."

"Dismissed."

The Twi'lek Jedi left promptly, leaving Yoda, Mace Windu and other Jedi Masters in holocron to wonder.

"The weapon that the stranger carries appeared to be dangerous. Where does he come from must have powerful technology greater than ours still."

"If he will not answer our questions regarding his stumble here to the galaxy, then he should remain in custody until his recovery is complete."

"The Jedi council will not handle this alien since it is not our rights to stumble in the affairs of this alien or the Senate from this matter. But we will welcome him."

"Tread carefully we must take. Of what happened to him has traumatized him greatly I fear such. Utterly caution I recommend."

"Council adjourned."

* * *

Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was a shady character, an old man with a deeply concealed agenda. He never told anyone of his past, nor will he ever will. In fact, his past wasn't a happy one, but it was also not a pleasant one either. Now with the new discovery amazing the Senate and the public, he had to ensure that the people must not know of what little they can get from the Tau, let alone find out who he was. If his people were just like him, then maybe they can be accepted in the Galactic Republic as well. After all, this 25,000 year old republic isn't a tyranny as what the Separatists claim.

So when Senator Padme Amidala approached to him with a file, he snatched it from her calmly and read it carefully.

"Are you sure this alien isn't from any of the Outer Rim or any of the outer territories?"

"Yes Chancellor. We're not certain what species is he either."

"This is most unfortunate. How can we tell this to the Senate if we know little about this?"

Padme just shrugged her shoulders; she too didn't know what species Kais was either.

"Maybe it's better my lord, that we don't tell anyone unless this stranger cooperates with us. Wherever he comes from must be frightening either since the doctors at Kamino could tell that he's mentally traumatized."

"Yes Senator, that will be most reasonable. Now leave me."

The woman left abruptly; she's not the person to stick her nose in Palpatine's private business.

The Chancellor then pulled his cloak upwards to meet with Viceroy Nute Gunray via hologram.

"Viceroy, we have a strange discovery so far."

"What is it my lord?"

* * *

Now Kais woke up in the reality, now fresh out of his horrendous nightmare. He was sure that he was a prisoner, but he couldn't tell where is he and what prison is he locked in. Surely his entire stupor was interrupted by an alien he couldn't recognize. The mysterious being was tall as a regular giraffe, though the necklength was an inch taller than the latter. It also wore strange clothing of some sorts but eventually smiled at him sympathetically.

"Hello there and welcome to Kamino. My name is Doctor Nala Se. What is yours?"

Kais coughed but before the doctor could call in for medicine, he said "Wait. My name is Kais. Shas'ui Ta'u Kais, of the Tau Empire." before passing out again.

The doctor departed and ran for help, as she called in some of her human nurses to stabilize Kais again. The Fire Warrior woke up again, but the former left him alone. She then went back to her quarters and asked one of her nurses "Get me the Jedi."

* * *

Yoda read the report from Doctor Se and what he saw was eventually impressed. The short goblin-like alien Jedi wondered if the Republic would want to meet with the Tau, or maybe allow his species in Republic society.

"Strange indeed is this 'Tau Empire'. So too is this Kais."

"And obviously unknown to the stars, Master Yoda." appeared a young dirty brunette man in black and brown garbs. Along with the young man is an older bearded (not reaching down below his chin) man with chestnut brown hair clad in white garbs (with some plates of plastic armor covering his upper arms to the shoulder blade) with black gloves covering his fingers.

"Now, now Anakin. Let's not jump to conclusions, shall we?"

"As you wish Master."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, could it be fair that Anakin and I were to meet up with the stranger? We might need to know about him and his people after all?"

"To learn from a stranger is not an easy task, Kenobi. Especially from a stranger such as Kais, though the armor he wields indicates a soldier he was."

"Well wherever he comes from isn't a friendly face either. *smack* Ow!"

"What did I say?"

"Ugh. Sorry, Master."

"Leave you this endeavor I will, but caution I advise. A war so strange he fought before frightened him must have, indeed."

"We'll find out the mystery, Master Yoda."

* * *

Kais didn't even know when can he get out to see the outside of where he was right now, not at least before the gue'la managed to pacify him when he was about to have a seizure. He feared this as much as he could say, not when there is much to say out and about from the drought-filled planet of Kamino, or so what the doctor says.

He abruptly went up to his feet and laid down against the bed he was laying on.

He imagined being in so much worse conditions but this?! He'd never thought he'd have so much trouble being in a medical facility. After all, he was indeed sick in the mind. Hoping that there can be anyone that can help him would be a good time. At least _right_ now.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed two gue'la. How can that be possible? Humans, in this universe? So unimaginable. Though the Empire was supposed to subdue the humans in force or in peaceful delegations, these two were absolutely strange. They're not even Imperials either, as he so surmised to be. Now, the Tau had to stand up to face the humans in front of him. Especially the gue'la in white that looked rather amused.

"Hello there."

"Who... are.. you?"

"Oh, you didn't say. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this here is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." said the Jedi Knight, pulling his apprentice close to him as if he was a brother, only to be pushed off by the shoulder by his irritated apprentice/close friend.

"We're here to ask you where do you come from." the young Knight said, still irate by his older master's humorous style.

Kais took a breath and said "From Ta'u. Our homeworld."

"And what of this empire your people created?"

"We've done what we can in the quest to spread the Greater Good."

Kenobi looked impressed. He obviously wondered if the Tau can be good guys.

"Alright."

"Wait, there's more. I mean it's not only us Tau that are united by the Greater Good, we did employ other species to our cause as well."

"And who are those species?" Anakin asked, beating his master to the punch, much to the latter's frustration, only expressing it by rolling his eyes.

"Like I said it's not us Tau, there's also the Kroot, Vespid, Nicassar, Demiurg, Tarellians, Glag, Ji'atrix, Morralian, Ranghon and the Hellian, among other species that I can't remember right now."

"That's... so many." Anakin said thoroughly impressed with the Tau Empire's equality.

"Oh, Kais, maybe you should have a discussion with this to the Supreme Chancellor. He'll know much of the details."

"And... where is this 'Chancellor'?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan eventually answered that by escorting him with only themselves.

At midway, Kais then suddenly looked at the strange figures in white. Are they gue'la? Those troopers he encountered at Felucia, they were also humans?

Doctor Nala Se then stood beside Kais' side and eventually explained

"Oh, you were saying who were they you ask? Well, let me tell you. Those were clones."

"Clones?" Kais asked, not understanding what are clones are.

"Clones Kais, are duplicates of Jango Fett, the infamous bounty hunter. The Kaminoans here raise them through over and over again as they were raised in bacta-tubes as infants. Then usually, we educate them with the entire knowledge that the Republic holds. We afterwards, fed them and drafted them into military service in accordance of the Supreme Chancellor's orders to restore the Grand Army of the Republic."

Now Kais was dumbfounded. How can this Chancellor approve of this? It wasn't as bad as some can say but Kais admired it with deep respect but decided not to question them further as Anakin and Obi-Wan were surprised at Kais' curiosity.

So the Fire Warrior was without his armor. But usually, it was waiting for him along with his trusty weapons. Very strange for the Republic, they often wondered if it can be used for their snipers since Fire Warriors tend to be long sharpshooters. He then joined them in walking aboard a very strange craft. Not even the Orca was as comforting as this one.

At last, Kais gets to know what is this Republic.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long setback, but I had so many stuff to do. See ya and dun ferget ta READ AND REVIEW YA GITZ!**


	3. In The Heat Of Battle

7 months later, after a huge talk with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Kais was then formally declared to be mentally active once again as he was able to take up combat once again, under formal command of Captain Rex, as second in command, in the 501st Legion. The Fire Warrior was obviously shocked at this, this Separatists, in how can they ignore the Greater Good at it's finest. By the Ethereals, they shouldn't ignore the Tau'va, but they insist into ignoring it then he will apply force to them.

Now in a LAAT, which seemed crude for the Tau to use as transport, Kais was readying himself, now clad in full armor of a regular Fire Warrior, with the clones there looking weirdly at him. He didn't mind those looking at him as if he was a stranger and readied himself, hefting his pulse rifle at his shoulder before being briefed by Captain Rex himself, whose armor with some streaks of blue made him recognizable.

"I tell you're not aware of Shas'ui or Sergeant Kais here?"

"Yeah, what's with that armor and gun of his? It doesn't look it it's ours."

"That's because he's from another world. And I don't think it can speak either."

Kais didn't reply to their comments, typical gue'la, he thought. The last thing he wanted, was to talk to them, which wasn't going to happen.

So, Captain Rex explained everything to Kais, from the start of the Clone Wars to the upcoming Battle of Geonosis, which meant that Kais will also participate despite being culturally different from the Clone Army, and the next thing he knew after leaving the LAAT, was strange artillery guns firing large laser beams at the Separatists, or Seps as Rex called them. The Fire Warrior was confused, the gue'la around him were clad in white plastic-like armor, unlike the Imperial Guard or the Space Marines that he fought. Very strange indeed.

He then checked for ammo for his usual equip and because there was no Tau outposts around the galaxy he was in, there would be no resupply. So Kais, to compensate for the barely replenished munitions, decided to use the 'one shot, one kill' rule because even if the supplies found at the Orca wasn't enough to replenish his ammo needs.

He found his pulse rifle empty and loaded a clip gently as the weapon automatically loads it inside, then passes out a beep, passing off a 'ready to fire' signal to Kais. The clones found it very strange as they were able to load their blasters, only manually. They wished that the Republic would have a weapon similar to the one the Fire Warrior has in his disposal.

"General Yoda arrives, in position!"

Every of the clones lined up to make room for Yoda, in which Kais found seemingly weird. That diminutive creature he saw reminded him of the Grots that his father told him when he faced the bel'ga, or simply the Orks. But Yoda seemed to be much older, given his white hair, and was nearly an inch shorter than the regular Gretchin. How weird, that this greenskin was a leader of gue'la.

What a weird galaxy he was in.

"Kais, you must be."

The Fire Warrior was stumped. This bel'ga knew his name after all, and what a surprise that he can speak Gothic too, only to say his sentences reversely.

"General Yoda, we've heard word that the Seps are pushing in for an assault to stall us from reaching their domes."

"Counterstrike them we must Captain. Domes later we worry about."

"Yes sir!"

So Captain Rex rallied his best forces, even Kais himself, to join in the battlegrounds. And Kais himself wasn't impressed by what he was fighting. He was sure that these separatists consisted of renegade gue'la or any other alien army that he was going to fight, but automatons? The ones he was facing looked lanky and thinly designed, but they could utilize a gun upright and can think independently. While the taller, more tougher automatons seem intimidating and can fire strange lasguns in their wrists, while their skinny counterparts held their blasters upright their waists, not even aiming their weapons properly.

So in a hail of strange fire, Kais ducked and dived alongside Rex and at least three clone troopers, who were likely firing back from a cover of a destroyed Hailfire Tank, in which, with precisely dead-center accuracy, Kais fired back with extreme effect as one by one, he picked off nearby automatons, or battle droids like a hunter silently shooting off his prey like dogs.

The Clones were getting impressed with Kais' accuracy. While they regularly hit and missed a target in front of them, Kais never missed a shot, as stray shots from him blasted apart heads of droids that didn't see the plasma fire.

"Woah, he's shooting them all like womp rats." a clone trooper commented.

"I guess this Tau Empire must have some real soldiers like him." another replied before throwing a thermal detonator at thin air, blowing up the droids at the vicinity.

Kais ignored them and threw a photon grenade at thin air, the blast itself obliterated the weak, lanky battle droids that was shooting him like crazy, not even stopping once but only to reload if necessary.

Captain Rex was more impressed at Kais' capabilities. This so-called Tau Empire did have REAL soldiers after all. Because Kais had more experience than most of the Clones under his command.

"Spider droid!" a clone trooper said before being blasted to death by a large laser blast. Kais did look and headed for cover when another blast that was about to take his body headed straight for him, only to miss by 3 miles to the right where he was taking cover. The Fire Warrior then swapped for his rail rifle and held the trigger enough to aim straightly at the spider droid and fire at it directly at the cockpit, splitting the taller droid to pieces as it's halved chassis crushed any droid too slow to get out of it's way.

Now the clones whooped, they had grew amazed on what the rail rifle can do, and wondered if the Republic could develop weapons much like the ones Kais uses in battle. The Fire Warrior pulled out in cover along with Rex, who was with his dual pistols, the duo made a serious killing team, as Kais, having swapped back to his pulse rifle, moved slowly and steadily as he fired deadly accurate shots at every droid coming any closer to him, be it the lanky ones, their tougher cousins or the smaller spider droids while Rex fired at the remaining droids like a professional.

Every Clone that still was fighting there joined Kais and Rex into forming a slow but steady moving fire position, which became increasingly effective, as the droids were being picked off quickly like easy targets.

What seemed to intrigue Kais was the quadrupedal machine walking behind him, it's heavy cannons blew away droids about 2 dozen feet from where he and Rex were standing along with a dozen clone troopers, in which they were then picked out in death every 3 minutes or less. Surprised that this Republic had some powerful weapons but Kais wouldn't dare boast how the Fire Caste had much more better hardware, in fact, he never saw a friendly face around here, not even a commander.

So Kais advanced further, and he saw what seemed to be black, gigantic balls sticking in the ground.

Now those were the domes that Yoda and Rex must have been talking about.

Of course, he wouldn't dare sit back and shoot like a coward, so he swapped for his honor blade and began engaging them in combat, easily dodging the clumsy fire from the droids, despite Rex' protests.

And boy, Kais had indeed stroke true, for he began slicing off parts of any droid. He started by slicing off the arms of a battle droid readying it's weapon at him, then it's head off it's shoulders, then spun around to feign an inverted spinning heel kick only to slice another droid vertically in half, then dodged a punch from a taller, tougher droid and diced its waist and stabbed it's face, then threw the knife at another droid, and pulled it off after lunging at the latter, then sliced off the legs of another battle droid and stab it at the chest to finish it off, then climbed on a small spider droid to stab it in it's eyes then threw a photon grenade in it's mechanical body, then jumped off just as the grenade itself blew off the droid.

"Hold it right there. Let me see your hands."

Another battle droid came and held him up with the blaster aimed at him, but just as Kais turned around, the unexpected appearance of Anakin Skywalker sliced off the droid to pieces.

"You're welcome." Anakin said hastily and jumped in a high distance before Kais could thank him.

What a weird gue'la he was. A Harlequin could have met him on a jump on that velocity.

Wielding a strange sword that holds a laser blade, then suddenly going into battle with no armor, cutting apart droids with such unimaginable ease. Even a Space Marine would have no trouble to handle these weaklings easy, but wouldn't survive at least 100 blaster rounds from a massive number of droids. He swapped to his pulse rifle but before he fired, the domes began uprooting into the ground and began gravitating upwards, but fortunately, one of them was severely destroyed.

Kais then joined another clone into finding an unconscious Padme Amidala, the gue'la woman whom he met earlier before the Supreme Chancellor. Eventually, he did went to Coruscant before, and it amazed him to be an entire worldwide metropolis. Yep, he could make a home there if he was that wealthy.

But he was at war now, and the best thing he could do is fight until it's over.

After a brief conversation, Kais left with the clone and Padme who just regained consciousness and went with them.

* * *

 **7 days later...**

The Battle of Geonosis was a tremendous success for the Clone Army. The Separatists were routed out of their homes and they were broken off today, but they were still standing off against the Republic at different fronts, fronts that dared to threaten the entire Galactic Republic. No mistake, the powers are at war.

Now Kais was no exception, for he was awarded with about a dozen medals for his acts of bravery and skill. Eventually, now without his helmet, Kais stepped forward and lowered his head, allowing Padme to place the medals on his neck, then stood up and saw clones before him. Now he was a war hero to the Republic.

But deep down, within the secrecy of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Kais knew that something was wrong.

He just didn't know it.

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

Plo Koon heard of what occurred. This Kais had proven to be a strange yet powerful warrior in the front lines. After all, strangeness does tend to bring mysterious beings that held powers greater than theirs. Or, so what they are told.

"General! We're reading an unknown craft passing by immediately within range!"

"Give me contact and prepare all weapons and batteries in case of an attack Captain."

The 'unknown craft' eventually revealed itself to be a massive spaceship of weird made. It was an Or'es El'leath- class battleship painted dark red and black with bone white striping. It had no escorts, but was essentially modified, being usually 30x more bigger than the regular battleship and was brimmed with turrets and long-range batteries. By the Force, it was a monster, but didn't seem to attack.

"Unknown craft, this is the _Armistice_ reporting within your sector. Identify yourself."

 _"Do not worry, we do not know where we are. Can you identify our whereabouts?"_

The mask-clad Jedi turned his head to face his captain, who nodded in return, and replied...

"You're within the borders of the Outer Rim, stranger."

 _"Strange territory we've been."_

"Who are you?"

 _"I am... Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr. But you may call me... **Farsight.** "_

"Well then Farsight, welcome to the Galactic Republic."

* * *

 **Weird, ain't it. Anyways, 'ere ya go, annuver chapta fer ol' Kais and we'ze got dat Farsight git comin' in too! Dunno 'ow Kais iz gonna react onta seein' Farsight without 'is fancy killy suit, but it be werf it. Dun ferget ta R &R ya gitz! **


	4. Farsight

3 days after Geonosis, Kais, elsewhere, had to find a mandatory meal in a diner in Level 2278, where it was said that they provided the best quality foods in all of Coruscant. He was received a strange dome-shaped oblong object that served as his only level of communication. Very strange this planet was, as it spread about 5217 levels of complete layers. On top of that, this city was indeed the planet itself. He usually missed home whenever he felt it, and in most times, the huge planetwide city reminded him of the luxurious metropolises of Dal'yth or in maybe in Ta'u, but Coruscant was much more bigger than the two cities combined, only decorated with lots and lots of weird technology, that he obviously knew weren't Imperial or Eldar for that matter.

If this planet was inhabited by the Bel'ga barbarians, he knew that their living in Coruscant would be so drastic and incomprehensible, with the lower levels inhabited by Grots and Squigs, while the higher levels would be inhabited by their bigger and stronger masters, as the weakest would not be accepted and would be dumped down instead.

But otherwise, his thoughts were interrupted when a droid passed him food, which was a strange oblong-shaped bread with what looked like to be onions and tomatoes and cheese stacked inside. This would have been suitable food for the gue'la rather than the Tau such as him. But he had to digress and ate it anyways, like a hungry animal, as he not only was running low on ammo, he was also starving and thirsty.

What good food he ate.

Which lasted for about 2 hours, since he wasn't thinking at all, but what the heck?

He really needed that food at all.

So for the next 6 hours in his stay in Coruscant (which he sparingly dubbed Cors'cant), Kais, still dressed like a Nemoidian without a hat, was invited to the Galactic Senate Building which was the large mushroom shaped dome, which he found to be completely interesting. He wasn't a diplomat from the Water Caste, but the Senate had to invite him nonetheless to see if the Senate itself, courtesy of Padme Amidala and Satine Kryse (whom Kais just met 20 minutes before) can enter an alliance with the Tau Empire.

But of course, being surrounded by the gue'la women and whatnot seemed to deter Kais slightly.

He can't guarantee the Ethereal or the Water Caste to accept whatever treaty the the Senate would offer them.

If only they will protect him.

"So Kais, you don't seem to be from any planet we know in the galaxy?" Satine asked, the Mandalorian pacifist had no idea where did Kais came from.

"No."

"Not from the Outer Rim?"

"No."

"Then I guess you must be a stranger from where you came from."

"I guess so, my lady."

Then suddenly Mace Windu arrived and informed the Tau "Kais, there's someone much like you."

"What? Who? Where?"

"Don't know, but his name's Farsight."

Kais' blood was beginning to boil at the mention of the traitorous Commander Farsight. His hands began forming a couple of fists, but managed to conceal it to prevent the gue'la around him to worry. He then stepped forward to Windu's face and said...

"Take me to him."

30 minutes later, Windu took Kais to the Jedi Temple. Unbelievable was Kais was at the sight when the black human took him, where he was greeted by Jocasta Nu, then by Ki Adi Mundl, then by Kit Fisto, and reunited with Aayla Secura, the strange woman that found him back in Felucia. Then again, he was taken up high to the council room. Seriously? How high was this temple?!

Then suddenly, upon being escorted again by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the two gue'la whom he met and fought with in Kamino and Geonosis, they eventually stopped at the council hall, which was a large, oblique room full of gue'la and strange aliens, all of them were Jedi. Now waiting for them was a young female Togrutan who introduced herself to Kais as Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's apprentice. For a youngster, she still was initiated as a Padawan. It came off weird for Kais indeed. If shaking hands with her didn't seem too good for a change.

In front of Kais was indeed the traitor, known as Commander Farsight, only out of his suit. From what Kais couldn't tell, even if he lived longer than the average Tau, he still maintained his young looks. He obviously didn't know what was his secret of his long life and neither did the traitor in front of him. He still wore the average Fire Warrior armor, bleached in a reverse version of the Vior'la Sept.

"Hello, Kais."

The Jedi would expect a warm response from the Tau in front of him. Unfortunately, the response from Kais was a punch to the face, knocking down Farsight. It wasn't even enough when Kais began beating him.

"This is for your betrayal to the Tau'va, you treacherous bastard!" Kais angrily shouted out, punching Farsight again, who eventually kicked him off enough to push him off the old Tau.

This obviously shocked the Jedi there, even Yoda. But before Kais could lunge to beat on him even more, he was restrained by Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, who were shocked with Kais' greeting of Farsight, eventually struggling to push him back from the elderly Tau Commander of the Farsight Enclaves.

"Kais, stop!"

"Whoa, whoa Kais! Take it easy! Take it easy! Just calm down already!"

"TRAITOR!"

The struggling eventually stopped when Obi-Wan touched Kais at the forehead, sending him in a unconscious state. Anakin and Ahsoka were tasked to take him away before he woke up, as they eventually carry him away from the council hall.

Farsight eventually got up to his feet, favoring his bruised lip before rubbing off the blood flowing. The Jedi around him were confused, they didn't know why Kais reacted that way but the old Tau did.

"Traitor? What did he mean 'betrayal to the Tau'va'?" Obi-Wan asked, equally confused as his masters around him.

"It was actually true, gue'la. I was a traitor to the Greater Good. I betrayed the Tau Empire and all it stood for. In truth, I had made an ally out of the Necrons, grew distrustful of the Ethereal Caste, only to realize that the Tau, the people I had fought with, had grown into nothing more than just slaves of the Greater Good, whom I thought can bring peace to the galaxy, but I eventually found out that the Ethereals were using them for their own benefits in war. Over all I had to leave because I disapproved of not only the choices of the Ethereals, but also the fact that they must always be followed and never questioned, which is why I distrust them. And over time I came to learn terrible secrets about the Ethereals that could destroy the Tau Empire, and so I stayed away or I will be the end of the empire itself."

Now the Jedi were surprised of this revelation.

"What secrets are they?"

"I, I cannot tell, I'm sorry, because I can't risk it. Especially to you all."

"Understand we all." Yoda passed off, he couldn't risk knowing the secret or it can make things worse for the Tau Empire.

* * *

Kais woke up after being knocked out without being touched at. How could those gue'la do that? Not even the clubbing at the head by Captain Ardias back at Dolumar IV was as painful as the one he had several minutes ago. Being touched by a human that managed to knock him out with just a swift touch to the head without being hit with force was so unusual, did they really practice those? Are those Jedi some kind of psykers?

He barely got up and found his surroundings to be that of a dark room with little lighting that was provided by the window silts.

He found Farsight in front of him, not appearing hostile or friendly to him.

"Hello Shas'ui. How was your sleep?"

Kais took a breather and replied "Spare me your pleasantries traitor." with venom.

"Yes, and you should know that the Greater Good as we believe here doesn't exist. Not in the gue'la who live here, not in the strangers, not anywhere."

"I don't believe you."

"You should Kais. You have to understand, that from where we are, is different from where we fought and bled. An entire galaxy different from ours, much different, that the gue'la here are not Imperials, nor do they worship a pile of bones they call an Emperor. Think about it, no constant bloodshed, no Chaos, no disorder, no war, nothing, nothing more but the peace that our people had lived and died for vainly, but out there in this world, there are times where this Republic is at war, at war with these Separatists, this Confederacy of Independent Systems, all because of a crisis and more to say which I cannot or even comprehend to it. There is no Greater Good here!"

Kais became furious with the last words and attempted to punch Farsight, only to have his wrists restrained in an armlock, not too painful or otherwise, he would have a broken wrist.

"As if I listen to your lies." Kais said cynically.

"Listen to me!" Farsight replied and pinned Kais to a wall. Obi-Wan had to hold back both Anakin and Ahsoka before they intervened.

"Like you, I still believe in the Greater Good, but I would never bend to the short-sighted "guidance" of the 'noble' Ethereals. I never found betrayal as a true option, I merely found it as a way to save the Empire from myself, from what I may know, from what can be the end of the Tau'va, the end of the Ta'u. Believe me."

"Never." Kais emphasized the refusal by spitting on Farsight's face.

The old Tau ignored the saliva on his noseless face.

He then grabbed something out of his pockets.

"Do you remember this?"

Farsight fished out a necklace (a chain type with the Ta'u logo) that Kais was all too familiar with. He remembered that as a youth before joining the Fire Caste, he saw that hanging around his father's neck before he left for battle.

"Yes Kais. This is what was left of your father! What was found of him! I was there when we fought the Tyranids together as Tau just before he told me to give this to you, just to show you how he lived and died for the Tau'va and how he faced so many, an enemy that can never be beaten! That is the truth about what had happened Kais. And this... is how he faced them all like a savior."

Kais was shocked at this revelation. Lusha didn't even tell him that before, but the whole thing didn't seem to make him cry or break down. It only made him look like standing like a statue. Farsight eventually let him go by tossing him harmlessly to his bed.

He was too shocked to say anything, so until it was 20 minutes, he decided to speak again...

"Will you help me fight the Separatists... traitor?"

"Yes I will."

And so Kais and Farsight looked one last time before the latter walked away, leaving the three Jedi in silence.

* * *

Count Dooku and a ever-coughing General Grievous, aboard the _Malevolence_ , were becoming surprised of the information that Darth Sidious relayed to them 4 hours ago. To Dooku, it was to allocate these Tau or their Greater Good to the dark side of the Force, but for Grievous, it was a challenge of unimaginable proportions that will be well suited for his droid army to become stronger. The two high commanders of the Confederacy were eventually debating this with Viceroy Gunray.

"My lords. Are you certain that this Tau will pose a threat to us all?"

"I am quite certain Viceroy." Dooku replied gentlemanly, though not initially understanding the purpose of Tau's arrival in the galaxy.

"*coughing* This so called Tau and their Empire, is well, rather mysterious. Our intelligence founds no such located anywhere in the Rims or in the Wild Space."

"Then wherever they are, must be from where we have not explored."

"Is it from the Unknown Regions, Lord Sidious?"

"No, I do not believe the Tau are from such, General. Now then, we must carry out the next phase of the offensive. I want troops mobilized immediately in the following planets relayed immediately. Viceroy, I want you to maintain our banking systems and utilize them to function our army."

"Yes my lord."

"Darth Tyrannus, I want you and your apprentice to maintain battle lines within our reach and prepare infiltration among the Clone Army."

Dooku nodded in reply.

"Well then, all prepared. Carry on."

And so the trio of Separatists left, to carry out the tasks that Darth Sidious left for them.

All while a pair of red eyes watched the scene with grim satisfaction.

* * *

 **Sorry bout the long wait, but again, I rarely had time thanks to gym. Anywayz, dun ferget ta R &R YA GITZ!**


End file.
